


Reset

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "You never mattered to me."
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Reset

“You never mattered to me! Don’t you fucking get that?” Pete yells, red in the face. 

Y/N closes her eyes, trying not to cry as she turns away from him. “Your keys are on the counter.” She says, her voice barely a voice whisper. Having only meant to stop by for a minute to drop off the keys he forget which then escalated into an argument.

She leaves the house quickly, and despite living in New York she’s glad she owns a car, for once, so she can escape quickly. She doesn’t talk to anyone for the next week other than Colin to tell them that she’s sorry, but they’ll have to find someone else to host episode three of the new season. 

When the week is up, she turns back on her phone, and despite the many missed calls and texts from Pete, she blocks him. She sees half the amount from Colson and while part of her wants to block the man so she won’t have to deal with the questions, she doesn’t. She sends him a text saying she’s okay, and that she just needed to reset. 

Y/N’s not really lying, she is okay and she did need to reset, but she also knows that it’s out of character for her to send such a short text with so many missed ones. Her next person to talk to is Cassie, who had only sent her the text call me when you feel ready. Her heart warms at the text, her and Cassie had always gotten along well, and while it might not be something that happens often, she hopes she can still have a friendship with the girl despite the break up. 

“My brothers an idiot.” Is what greets, making her give a startled laugh. 

“He can be one.” Y/N agrees, making the girl on the other side of the phone sigh. 

Her voice is quiet and soft, as she speaks to Y/N. “You can call him any mean words in the book and he’d probably deserve it, Y/N. We all could hear him yell at you.” Y/N closes her eyes, a few tears falling, as she’s reminded of the argument. “He broke up with you and then yelled that you didn’t matter to him. Be mad, I’m mad.” 

Y/N shakes her head, “he doesn’t deserve my energy of being mad.” 

While Y/N can’t see it on the other side of the phone the slight hope that was in Cassie’s eyes, die at her words. She had been holding onto a small sliver of hope that maybe Y/N could forgive her brother and they would get back together. 

“Do you think you could talk to him, at least let him apologize in person or something so you can really move on.” 

Y/N grimaces at the words move on, she wasn’t ready for that, and while she had told Cassie the truth about not being mad it didn’t mean she wasn’t disappointed at Pete. She didn’t think you could move on from Pete Davidson. “I’ll meet him in person, I have him blocked.” Y/N tells Cassie. 

“Do you want to meet in public or?” 

She shakes her head, despite the girl not being able to see her. “I don’t want paps to get a story, just tell him to come to my apartment when he has some free time.” 

“I’ll tell him.” Cassie promises, before hanging up, leaving Y/N to wonder if she just made the right decision.


End file.
